1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment and more particularly to balancing equipment that provides a dynamic platform on which an individual exercises. The dynamic platform forces the individual to make an effort to maintain his or her balance.
2. The Prior State of the Art
Balancing devices have been developed for recreation and/or exercise that provide an unstable surface on which an individual balances. One such type of balancing device provides an unstable surface through the use of a cylinder that is free to roll on the ground. A board is placed on top of the cylinder and balance is tested as an individual stands on top of the board and attempts to prevent either of the opposing ends of the board from touching the ground. While this balancing device provides an unstable surface, movement of the board is limited to a side-to-side motion.
A second type of balancing device that provides an unstable surface on which to test an individual's balance employs a sphere that is free to roll or pivot in any direction. Such devices generally include some type of board that is placed on or around the object. Balance is tested as an individual stands on top of the board and attempts to prevent any portion of the board from touching the ground While such balancing devices provide an unstable surface in any direction, frequently the devices are not adaptable to the balancing abilities of individuals.
Another type of balancing device that provides an unstable surface on which to test balance includes a board that pivots about a vertical fulcrum that is connected to a base, which remains stationary on the ground. Balance is tested as an individual stands on top of the board and attempts to prevent any portion of the board from touching any portion of the base. Such balancing devices may allow an individual to increase or decrease the angle along which the board is allowed to pivot prior to touching the base. However, an adjustment mechanism that modifies the pivot angle of the board generally requires the board to be raised or lowered.